This invention relates to containers and systems involving same and as general background reference is had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,237, issued Feb. 19, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,282 issued June 28, 1983 and all prior art cited therein or in their file wrappers.
The above patents are directed to apparatus and method for making concrete and in providing concrete or mortar which is properly proportioned as to the three basics components of cement, aggregate and water in the case of concrete or as to the basic components of cement and sand in the case of mortar, it is axiomatic that the components plus water must be present in fairly precise relative amounts when mixed together so that the end product meets all of the rather rigid requirements of such materials as set forth by the code requirements such as ASTM (American Society of Testing Materials).
The concept of a unitary container which holds the dry components, that is the cement and the aggregate or sand, normally out of contact but dischargable as a mixture into a the receiving hopper of a concrete mixer, is disclosed in these patents.